


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 500 words, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Levi's Filthy Mouth, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the table or against the wall, babe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few days, trying to see if I could add more. I decided to post what I've written with the disclaimer that I could add more at any time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I swear Word says it's exactly 500 words!!! XD)

“What a shitty morning…shitty sun with its shitty light…shitty birds with their shitty songs. Oh, and we can’t forget the shitty booze that gave me this shitty hangover. Good morning? Tch. Fuck you, morning.”

“Hello, dear.”

“Fuck you, too, Erwin.”

 _On the table or against the wall, babe?_ Erwin almost responds, but Levi’s only half-awake and looking particularly bitter this fine Saturday and Erwin is keen on the newspaper he’s reading remaining in his hand rather than shoved up his ass. His mind doesn’t function correctly before his third cup of coffee so now he’s thinking of asses and his own ass in particular and whether Levi woke up with a hard cock and the best (read: least dangerous) way find out.

“Love you, too, honey,” he says and before he can stop himself, his first thought bursts from his mouth like water through a cracked dam and he’s wondering if it’s for better or for worse allowing his libido to take the wheel this early in the day. All he knows is he’s riding shotgun and it’s probably going to get him fucked in all right ways. He groans, and then quickly tries to mask the lustful noise with a cough. It doesn’t work. Things like this never work on Levi.

“Hm?” Erwin watches Levi blink the sleep from his eyes and step around the table, the table behind which Erwin’s been trying to hide his flagging erection since he heard his lover moving around upstairs. “Well, look at that.”

Erwin’s libido tells him to ditch the paper and wrap his hands around something else and since he’s in no position to disagree, the next thing he knows is he’s pulling down the band of his boxers and shamelessly stroking himself under Levi’s questioning stare. “Thought you’d— _ah_ —like a better view.”

“Already, Erwin? Tch.” Levi sounds annoyed, although the glint of his gaze and the curve of his mouth show anything but. Erwin hopes Levi’s wearing nothing underneath the oversized button-down—Erwin’s shirt from yesterday, also known as Levi’s pajamas from last night—like usual. “When’s the last time we fucked, hm?”

Erwin breaks their eye contact to glance at the clock on the microwave. “S-Six hours ago.”

“Still feel stretched?” Erwin hears Levi’s attempt to sound nonchalant, but all he focuses on are the undertones of sincerity and concern. It’s the most serious thing he’s said today and it makes Erwin’s heart skip a beat knowing how much his lover still cares after all these years.

He shifts in his seat, feels the telltale ache shoot up his spine. “Oh, yes.” 

“That so?”

“Yeah.” He can’t help but shiver when Levi leans in, hot morning breath against his ear. Erwin thinks he can still smell his own cum on Levi’s tongue from the grand finale blowjob that concluded last night’s love fest.

“So…on the table or against the wall, babe?”

Erwin doesn’t bother holding back the cheeky grin because he knows Levi’s going to give him both.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Erwin was perusing animal shelter ads in his long-standing attempt to get Levi to adopt a kitten. 
> 
> He'll cave. Eventually.
> 
> (Psst, they adopt two.)
> 
> [Here's my Tumblr--come say hi!](http://sleepissafety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
